Drabble Age: Origins
by Drakeling
Summary: Yes! Drabbles! Random little nuggets of Dragon Age-y nonsense! Newest addition: Cullen gets quite a shock one Harrowing morning...
1. Introduction

Drabble Age: Origins

This "story" is a collection of drabbles; just things that I think up whilst playing and decide to write. They're likely to be a mix of humour, romance and angst (maybe even all three…? Can I even do that?).

Feel free to suggest characters in your comments / reviews; although bear in mind that I am a **_Team Templar_** kind of a person so requests for Alistair, Cullen and _even_ Greagoir will be high on my consideration list (I might even agree to writing about Carroll if there are cookies involved!)

:'D

* * *

As ever: I don't own Dragon Age: Origin's, the whole thing is the property of Bio Ware and their associates, I just write silly little things about the characters!

* * *

- Drake


	2. Drabble 1: TemplarReaver

You reave what you sow.

I really do wonder why my party have such strong objections to things in the outside world (i.e.: Abominations, Blood Magic, doing wicked deeds) and yet they have no problem with taking up terrible powers and skills at the drop of a hat (Or letting you take up terrible powers for that matter…)

And so, with that in mind here's what I think would happen if you struck up a "Sooo, Templar-Reaver pretty cool amirite?" sort of a conversation with Alistair…

Characters: The Warden & Alistair

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Alistair said, staring at The Warden as though he could not quite believe what he was hearing.

"I want you to become skilled as a Reaver." The Warden replied, again. This was the fourth time and it still didn't seem to be sinking in…

"You want me to learn how to be a Reaver?" His voice was still filled with disbelief – perhaps even a bit of hurt and fear too.

"Yes. A Reaver." The Warden looked up at him, he was wearing a set of Templar armour they had retrieved from the Circle of Magi and it did make him look unashamedly handsome. Perhaps it was some kind of Templar-enchanted-armour-talent that tricked innocent mages in to swooning; even Greagoir looked suave in that blasted armour. (And that was _Greagoir the Nasty!_)

"I can't believe you're saying this!" The disbelief melted in to rage; in to a full blown Alistair-explosion, complete with puppy-dog frown and a glare. "You want _me_, a **Templar** to become a _Reaver_!"

"That's the gist of it. Look, I understand that you might have a few reservations—"

"Reservations? Reservations! No! Reservations are what you have when you're trying to book a table at a restaurant in Denerim, reservations are what you have when someone's asking you to eat something that looks foul but apparently 'it just looks bad, it tastes great'. Those are reservations! This is totally different!" Clearly he had entered blind-rage mode now.

"Okay… Okay. I see that this is a big deal for you, but consider it from my point of view. I'm trying to lead us, the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden, to war. A war with a monster that neither of us knows very much about. We need to be prepared, we need great power on our side. I know it's a sacrifice but we all have to make them." The Warden met his gaze and held it firmly, trying to convey her determination to him.

He sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head "I… I… Fine, fine. I understand but I don't like it. I don't like it at all. If you… want to make me sell my soul to save Ferelden, then I'll do it." He folded his arms, giving her a pout-y glare.

"Oh calm down Alistair, I was only suggesting it and given your reaction I think we should make you a Champion instead." The Warden shrugged her shoulders and added "I guess being a Templar-Reaver is taking 'dedication' too far…"

"Oh. _Ohhhhh_ now a Champion… I like the sound of that!" He gave The Warden a look "Don't ever give me that kind of a scare again! The thought of turning to such abominable Blood Magic… scary! _Too scary!_"

The Warden simply poked her tongue at him in response; there was nothing else to say to that kind of a demand.

_(Alistair: -13 approval) _

[End Conversation]

* * *

Bwaaah! I love Ali-boy but he is whiny… A little… Maybe…

Reviews are loved! 3


	3. Drabble 2: TemplarTeaser

I am regret…

Oh Templars...

Characters: Knight-Commander Greagoir

*** Bioware and their affiliates own Dragon Age. I do not, _sad face_. ***

* * *

"By Andraste's Flaming Sword, what are you louts doing?" Knight-Commander Greagoir glared down at a cluster of Templar's, his eyes ablaze and his voice booming.

"S-Ser… this … um.. this is not what it looks like I swear!" uttered one of the Templar's-in-Training, meekly.

"Then enlighten me! What **IS** this?" his eyebrow arched as his gaze turned irritable.

"Well um… basically this… is a Lamppost, Ser…" the Templar said, to Greagoir's shoe as he looked down at it.

"I can SEE what it is man, what I'm having trouble understanding is why **FIVE** Templar's currently have their tongues stuck to it!" he clenched his fist tightly "By the Maker! What has caused this mass stupidity?"

"It was a dare, ser…" was the reply.

"A dare…. _Wonderful_. I have a troop of morons that thrust their tongues upon lampposts for a _dare!_ You're all idiots and you're all going straight to the monastery to beg for the Maker's Mercy!" he pointed towards the door "Now get moving!"

"One problem, ser." Mumbled one of the Templar's, around his tongue.

"What?" snarled Greagoir.

"We um… we can't move, our tongues are stuck…."

Greagoir hefted his great sword off his back "Then allow me to remove that obstruction, Trainee!"

Five Templar's suddenly managed to pry their tongues off the lamp post and flee down the hall, leaving Greagoir standing alone. He glanced at the lamp post and smirked slowly "Licking lampposts in winter… whatever next."

* * *

It's a Templar duty; see a lamppost? Give it a lick! ;)

- Drake


	4. Drabble 3: TemplarPleaser

Fereldan's diet coke break…

This requires knowledge of the "Diet Coke" break advert to be truly effective.

(Diet Coke break: You Tube: watch?v=TdrE1VMxzoE)

Contains: The Circle of Magi… _again_

*** Bioware and their affiliates own Dragon Age. I wish I did... ***

* * *

It was the end of lessons for the day; no more spells, no more discussion and no more text books. The apprentices piled out of the vast library-turned-classroom and headed towards their quarters.

As they passed the Templar chambers, one of the mages pointed out something curious "Um… there really aren't many Templar's on guard duty… In fact I think I've only seen them at the really necessary points."

"That is odd." Another mage agreed "Usually Greagoir has them _everywhere_."

"Where could they all b—"

"Put your backs in to it, men!" the unmistakable boom of Greagoir's voice was chilling and terrifying.

A chorus of "Yes ser's!" followed.

"Harder! Faster!" the Knight-Commander barked.

The mages looked at each other; what in the _world_ were the Templar's doing? One of the female apprentices blushed "Harder? Faster?"

"Hussy." Muttered one of the others "They're probably just training, practicing on those strange straw dummies."

"I said put your backs in to it!" Greagoir hollered.

"And why do you have to put a back in to training?" retorted the female apprentice, still blushing.

"… I… fine. I don't know, let's go and take a look!"

The cluster of female mages cuddled their books close to their chest and embarked in to forbidden territory; Templar territory. They passed the bed chambers and the off-duty seating area, each of them was filled with giddy fear. At any moment they could be discovered and punished…

They reached a pair of tall oak doors, one was slightly ajar; the apprentices huddled together to peer inside as the sounds of exertion filled the air.

Inside were numerous topless men sitting on stools as they huddled over their Templar armour and polished it rigorously. Sweat glistened over their firm physiques and the signs of effort creased their brows.

The gathering of female apprentices stood and gawped at the scene; since when did Templar's become so _sexy!_

"I.. never knew they looked… hot under that armour!" whispered one.

"I-it must be magic.. it's a trick! Has to be!" uttered another, blushing profusely.

"I'll never look at them the same way again…"

The girls nodded amongst themselves; now that they knew what was under the armour it was going to be hard not to blush… Very hard indeed.

* * *

There is the Templar-Super-Talent: Muscular physiques that only come out when the armour needs buffing. Those mages are trapped, trapped I tell you!

- Drake


	5. Drabble 4: TemplarFleeser

New ditty 

One thing I really don't understand in this game…

Contains: The Circle of Magi… _again _(Cullen & Solona…)

*** Bioware and their affiliates own Dragon Age. But, I want to steal it from them like a thief in the night... ***

* * *

It felt truly and utterly _liberating_, the air that seemed to swirl and flow through the circular halls and corridors of the tower was delightfully cooling. Solona closed her eyes and revelled in the magnificence of raw nature.

She turned a corner, entering yet another corridor of doors that led to labs and classes and libraries. As she walked down the corridor, she noticed a familiar face; Cullen. The Templar should have been terrifying but instead he brought a smile to her lips.

Someone had already told her; "_I heard Cullen is in love with you!_" and it made sense too! The way he stammered, the way he smiled, even the way he went about his Templar duties. They ached with tenderness and caused her to question every rumour she'd heard about the armoured order.

She approached Cullen, he looked up and his eyes bulged followed shortly by his mouth dropping a gape.

"Oh, um, err… S-Solona why in the Maker's divine name are you _naked_?" his face was burning red and he seemed unable to know where to look.

Truth be told, Solona didn't know _why_ she was naked but some higher power had told her she no longer needed to keep her Apprentice Robes equipped and instead she opted for nudity "Hello, Cullen." She said, ignoring the question.

"T-This is madness! Y-You're stood here! In nothing but your… but your… s-secret things!" he whispered '_secret_ _things_' as though he could invoke divine wrath by simply acknowledging her nudity.

"Would you really have struck me down?" Solona asked, head tilted.

"W-What are you.. talking… oh.. you mean.. your harrowing…" he was now fidgeting, fumbling with his plated hands and staring at the floor.

"I shouldn't distract you from your duties." Solona concluded with a nod.

"**Well you are rather distracting with your barefaced nudity!**" Cullen uttered, as his face went crimson "I-I should go!"

With that Cullen turned to the left and dashed away from Solona faster than she'd seen any Templar move before. She watched as he disappeared from view, then she scratched the back of her head. _Today is very strange_. She concluded, before walking off down the hall towards Irving's office…

* * *

_WHY_ do people fail to notice your nudity? Seriously?

- Drake


End file.
